The Werewolf of Werewolf Springs
Overview The Werewolf of Werewolf Springs is a cryptid creature, always described as a werewolf, long reported roaming the wooded areas in and around Burns, Tennessee, as well as Montgomery Bell State Park of Dickson County. First reports place it in the area in the time frame of the American Civil War. Supposedly a pack/group/family escaped from their cages while being transported on a circus train. Encounters are rare, usually brief. Reports of unusual howling and snarling are sometimes noted. Sightings usually occur in very close proximity to a local cemetery, named Halls Cemetery; which over the years has acquired the nickname, Werewolf Spings Cemetery. The Werewolf Description= DESCRIPTION Most sightings convey the "typical" physical characteristics commonly associated with werewolves, though a few differ considerably (see the "1973 Sighting" tab above). The werewolf is almost always reported as standing upright, and walking bipedally (on its hind legs). It is rather tall, between 6 ft to 8 ft (1.8 m to 2.4 m) in stature. It is often reported to be of large physical build, having a large chest/torso, and being very strong. A few reports state that it is aggressive, but most say that the creature is only confrontational; as though defensive of its territory. No recent sightings report any type of attack. Some reports state that even though it walks and runs upright (like a man), it can run on all fours (like a wolf) when it needs to move swiftly. Its speed on all fours is said to be incredibly fast, much faster than a wolf. |-|History/Legend= HISTORY/LEGEND |-|Location= LOCATION |-|1973 Sighting= 1973 SIGHTING In Burns, Tennessee, in 1973, two children (a boy, age 8, and his step-sister, age 7) told their parents about seeing a 'dog-man' in their back yard. According to the children, they were playing in their back yard, when they noticed a very large dog-like creature exit the treeline near their house. It was almost hairless, was very thin and had exceptionally long legs for a dog-type animal. It walked on all fours. As the children watched, it approached a composting area used by the family for disposing of food waste, where it rummaged through the pile of scraps. It soon stood upright on its hind legs and used its front "legs" to dig into the pile. The children say that instead of having paws on its front legs, it had a stubby hand with specific and individual fingers. It dug into the pile, pulling out items, which it held up to its snout to smell. It ate some of the items it retrieved from the compost pile. The children claim that the cryptid brought the food items directly to its mouth (like a person eating), and never lowered its snout down to the food items to eat (like a dog or wolf). The children say they soon began whispering to each other about the creature and only at this time did the creature seem to realize that the children were present. It stared at them for a moment They say it turned back towards the treeline, still remaning upright; and ran away on its hind legs, in the same direction from which it came. Seeing the creature running like a person scared the children. They said they were not frightened when it was simply searching the compost pile, but upon it looking directly at them ,upright and swinging its 'arms' back in forth, in opposition to its legs, which is how people maintain balance. Other Information Sources * The half-wolf, half-man of Werewolf Springs * Of Werewolves and White Screamers, Dickson County, Tennessee * Werewolf Haunts Woods of Montgomery Bell State Park Tennessee Category:Cryptids Category:Werewolves Category:Dangerous cryptids Category:Carnivore Category:Mammal Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean)